narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ubume Maedayama
Ubume Maedayama (前田山 姑獲鳥, Maedayama Ubume) was the matriach of the Maedayama Clan. She was the wife of Kenichi Maedayama and the mother to two sons and five daughters. Background Ubume was the daughter of a branch clan leader, who was arranged to marry the heir of the clan, Kenichi, before she was even born, as a show of the main branch's appreciation for the branch clan. Since young, she was taught to be the ideal wife, the yamato-no-nadeshiko, whose purpose in life is to give birth to the heirs of the clan in the future, and to govern over the clan by the side of her husband. While it is unknown as to where ''and ''when ''it started, sometime during her teenage years, she has picked up the hobby of gardening and farming, even though that aren't exactly appropriate hobbies for a lady. Personality Not much is shown of Ubume, but one thing for certain is that, she loves all her children, as well as her husband, deeply. When her eldest son, Kagaya, was afflicted with a potentially contagious and possibly deadly disease, which even medics shook their heads at, Ubume defied her husband's orders to stay away, and visited her bedridden son almost weekly, speaking to him and comforting him to the best of her ability even while divided by a shoji door. When her triplet daughters, and two younger daughters were born, she was said to be overjoyed despite her exhaustion and the pain. Due to the fact that she is young, as well as the fact that her eldest son was immediately taken away from her to be groomed for the position of the heir, Ubume gave all her love and affection to her five daughters. This resulted in them growing up to be somewhat spoilt, if sheltered and coddled. It is also said that she had a zest for life; many said that she was the ray of light, and the breath of fresh air in the rigid and gloomy life of her husband. Most remembered her to be incredibly positive and optimistic, with a love and appreciation for all forms of life. However, she is also ridiculously soft-hearted, and incredibly naive in matters outside of clan matters, which is possibly due to her own sheltered upbringing as a child. It seemed that she had a propensity to take in stray and wounded animals, due to her kindness, but couldn't bring it in herself to end the suffering of those strays which were too far gone, stubbornly insisting on trying to treat them till they breathed their last. Appearance Ubume always maintained her appearance to be prim and proper; her long, dark brown hair is always drawn in a high bun or in a low braid, with modest accessories, while her pale skin is always coated with a layer of powder. However, the most striking of her appearance would certainly be her hooded, doe-like eyes, a striking sky blue that can almost seem unnerving at times, despite her kind disposition. More than often not, she is dressed in simple kimono, with simple and modest designs, with colours mostly coming in shades of green, grey and brown. Abilities While Ubume did not stay within the ranks of the shinobi for a long time, she had received training nonetheless, but was kept carefully away from any situations that could threaten her life. She retired from the shinobi ranks as a chunin, at the age of 16, to resume her training at home to become the matriach of the clan. While it is unknown as to how she performed as a shinobi, she has at least basic first-aid knowledge and training as a medical-nin to be helping out at the hospital. Trivia *Her name, ''Ubume (姑獲鳥) is an incredibly inauspicious name, referencing the actual yokai ubume, which is a yokai of a woman who died during childbirth. **It is a heavy reference towards how her life turned out to be, and the strong lingering affect her death has on her children. *Her favourite phrase is “Its good to be happy and healthy” (幸せと健康的が良い, Shiawase to kenkō ga yoi) *While it is unknown as to what her favourite foods are, she has a strong dislike towards any and all alcoholic beverages. *She often takes in stray animals and street children, simply to nurse and and feed them before either sending them to a better home. *She is quite a social butterfly, and has more friends than anyone could count. *Her hobby is gardening and farming **She has managed to convince her husband to purchase a large plot of land simply for her to turn into a massive garden with several massive greenhouses. **She has passed on this hobby of hers to her eldest son, Kagaya, who often expands that same plot of land. ***The land is now at least three times its original size. Reference *Her profile picture is from picrew.me Category:FINAL Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Maedayama Clan